Oakvale's Curse
by Blades of Chaos
Summary: A Tale of Lash and his brutal ways as his Sword of Aeons casted over the Town of Oakvale, Since his death many of the towns people tell Tales of his death, his days as Ruler of the town, the mystery around where his Sword is after his death and how he die
1. Oakvale's Curse

**Oakvale's Curse **

The morning rose up over the once again growing town of Oakvale, Two guards walked around town putting the nights flames out while the local bartender threw out the town drunks with ease. The children got ready for school as the towns people all get ready for another day of work in the fields. The town was growing again. All had been peaceful since the "Ruler" of Albion died. Most dared not to tell the Tale of Lash as it was one that struck fear into men towns people. The day of Lash's passing in Oakvale was one that was viewed with mix emotions by the simple towns people. Some went out of respect of the man who got rid of Jack of All Blades and rid the world of his minions but others refused to go to his burial as a result of his days after defeating Jack of all Blades, Killing his sister for a sword and then Ruling over Albion with a cold heart for many years, he would pass through any land with ease and would take whatever he wished, be it from clothes, food, gold or women He was man that knew what he wanted and would always get what he wanted. But his main area of dominance was his hometown of Oakvale where he grew up until that day the bandits raided it and after his Victory of Jack of Blades he returned to live once again in Oakvale but not in his same house, in fact he was very clear that no person shall ever set foot in his Former house and if they did the penalty would be brutal. Many followed his rules and left the Former house of Lash at peace but many thrill seekers and people coming to Oakvale to visit the house were not going to be turned away from the long walks they did to go inside the house.

Rumours of Lash Locking them inside the house with his magic and forcing them to stay inside the house with Demons of his Father and Sister ran crazy from within town, or rumours that he simply Killed them with his Sword of Aeons would likewise run through the town. That was also another reason people would come into Oakvale, to see the weapon that he held. Even thought he was feared thought the Albion it did not stop people from all walks of life coming into Oakvale to see the man they knew only as Lash. The day of his passing only a select few helped Bury the men and even few came to his burial. His instructions of where he wanted to be under ground was not much of a shock, he wanted to be buried in the front lawn of his former house.

He was very true to himself about this, although he never had the courage to visit his Childhood's house he knew that it was what he wanted and perhaps what his father would have wanted. Though Lash left no notes about if he wanted his Sword to be with him which lead to wild rumours it was somewhere in Oakvale for someone to rule over with the world of Albion. Many searched and many failed, the years after his death the tale of the sword was almost as popular as the tale of Lash himself. People started spearing rumours that perhaps the sword was not in Oakvale but perhaps somewhere else in Albion, many said it was in the Heroes Guild where the young lash grew up in his Teenage years under the guidance of Maze.

Though Entry was almost impossible because of a cave in many still found ways inside looking for the Sword of Aeons but ended up with nothing but the remains of Students swords and books. His death also became the stuff of Legend and Tales, Many said he took his took his own life after the years of his terror finally caught up with him and the death of his sister, he could not take it anymore and put a end to it all. Some said Years of using magic simply took it's toll on him and he simply died of old age. No one was certain for sure, a small rumour that he been killed started but it was quickly shot down as it as also another tale that it was almost impossible to kill Lash. All these tales and Legends all about one Man. Oakvale became to be known almost word in word when people spoke of Lash. Some refused to work in Oakvale because of the fear of Lash, many merchants stop walking into town also for fear of Lash and many stopped trading with the town of Oakvale which many towns people started the era known as the _Oakvale's Curse _

It all started the day that Lash walked into town again after defeating Jack of All Blades, many knew what was happening and whilst some knew he had a troubled past most welcomed him as the Hero of Albion and the one who brought back peace Rumours of what he did however after Defeating jack of Blades began to spread, it was all known to be true when he took out the Sword of Aeons, that Demon of a Sword. Once in town the first thing he did was gather around the people of the town and spoke the words that still run through Oakvale today

"This house is forbidder to enter, Anyone who is caught shall be delta with brutal means" Boomed out Lash, his voice echoed through the still and silent Oakvale, after his words he walked in front of the Former house and knelt down and seemed to have said a small pray before bending further and kissing the grass whilst closing his eyes, As he got up and turned around Oakvale was still silent standing in front of him. Gazing over the people he walked over to a house and screamed out whose house it was, A young couple spoke up with fear. Lash turned around and saw the young couple stood out from the towns people, Lash took out his Sword of Aeons and slowly walked over to the couple and swung the sword at the neck of the male, His head rolled down as the towns people all started running away in fear. The female also began running but lash easily stopped her and spoke words to her that were that she is now his wife. Tears poured out of her eyes, sorrow filled them along with anger. This would mark the time that Lash had his Sword of Aeons over the town.


	2. Mighty Warrior

**Oakvale's Curse **

As the tales of Lash grew alongside him the town of Oakvale was dying, the flow of people stopped at the return of Lash and whilst all the towns people knew it was very much because of him none of them even dared thinking about trying to get rid of Lash. The tale of his past become more popular after his death and was spoken by the very few who surived the day the Bandits rided the town...

The tale starts with that morning when the town's people had been geting ready for another days work whilst the children got ready for school. Storming into the town killing any of one in their sights their ways had been brutal, many speak of this was the way that Lash grew dark in his heart and even darker for his hate of Bandits. Tales of how he would slay them slowly and painfully strike fear into the people who heard them. Once in town the bandits took anything they could find, killing with little remorse. The young boy finding his father dead and the uknown dispearnce of his sister and mother also became the stuff of Legend and tales although very few know those legends and tales. A teacher at the Guild who had been at the Town that day took the young Lash who seemed to be the only one who survied the raid. These tales of are often very loose with acutal facts and there are indeed many tales and legends of the man of Lash his past is very much just like the tales about him, misty and filled with doubt. Although his past was hard to trace his hold of Oakvale for many years as a tale all too many knew too much for their own liking. Soon after the day of his arrival back from slaying Jack of all Blades, Lash's anger and fury for bandits was widely known and whilst many of the towns people feared the man and had anger towards him most would agree that almost the only good thing he did since his arrival was take care of the Bandits problem.

As a tale is known of Lash finding three bandits trying to sneak into town only to deal with them so down right disgusting that those who sworn it had been blinded by the Anger and hate and fury of His slaughters. The towns people who saw Lash slaughter the bandits also sent them into fits and faded into Madness it was spoke of Poems and songs of his ways also stired through the Oakvale trees

**Mighty Warrior **

_The Chosen Evil  
At our foot-steps  
Sword casting over our Town  
The shadow of Anger  
Lingers throught our town _

_Mighty Warrior  
Hero of Albion  
Slayer of Jack  
Doomed into Madness  
Strong hold over us  
Over Oakvale  
Over Albion... _

Of course these poems and songs would never dared be spoken around him but often when he would leave the town for days at a time the songs and poems and sometimes play's would be held whilst he was gone and some even named the days he was gone the "Freedom of Oakvale", the town would be free and all would walk the town with ease and joy The man had this effect on all around him, Tales of how where he went and why also started to spring up. He would always leave every two weeks after a full moon, some started the tale he goes to back to where he Kiled Jack of All Blades and prays to his dead sister. Some say he stalks Albion trying to find a place to hide his Sword of Aeons for when after he passes away. Whilst many hated the man there was no doubt that the man was already legend whilst he walked Albion and there was no doubt his legend and tales about him would grow deeper along with Oakvale.


End file.
